


Welcome to the Jungle by misura [podfic]

by knight_tracer, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Welcome to the Jungle by misura read by Rhea314 & knight_tracer</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "You may recall the briefing they gave us? With the map?"<br/>Ivan generously decided the heat was probably making Byerly cranky. Crankier. He nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Jungle by misura [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Jungle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376557) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Title** : Welcome to the Jungle  
**Author** : misura  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & Knight_Tracer  
**Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga  
**Character** : Ivan Vorpatril/Byerley Vorrutyer  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : "You may recall the briefing they gave us? With the map?"  
Ivan generously decided the heat was probably making Byerly cranky. Crankier. He nodded.  
"The area we're in now was the one with the big red cross in it."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1376557)  
**Length** 0:16:54  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Summer%202015/Welcome%20to%20the%20Jungle%20by%20misura.mp3.zip)


End file.
